


Bedside Manners

by Cerberus_Revised



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Costume Kink, Egoist - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexy Times, Terrorist, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had so much fun writing "The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus" and the response to it was so great, I couldn't stay away from trying my hand at another one. So here is the next Kami and Kusama serial lemon. A special thanks to Chiharu Moka for the suggestion of the nurse's costume.</p><p>WARNING: Seme Nowaki and Seme Hiroki... Hooray for versatility!</p><p>Moved over from fanfiction.net. Originally posted there under my penname, "Cerberus Revised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catalog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

It was a miserable Monday morning.

At least this was Hiroki's first thought after spending a pleasant weekend with Nowaki and now finding himself faced with another week of teaching the cream of Tokyo's mediocrity.

This realization so depressed him that for a moment, he seriously entertained rolling back over and falling asleep again. But then, considering how attentive Nowaki had been all weekend, Hiroki decided to give his partner a break and get up even though Nowaki had only tried to wake him ten times so far.

Now while it was true, there were times when Hiroki really was seriously impossible to rouse, there were also times, not as infrequent as one might think when he was completely conscious of Nowaki's gentle attempts to wake him.

In fact, Hiroki kept careful track of this. He even had a little journal going where he cataloged the cutest and most creative of Nowaki's antics in this particular aspect of their relationship. The journal was hidden within several layers of folders on his laptop: he would have been mortified if anyone ever found out he was given to such a sentimental practice.

_Especially Nowaki._

Mind alert now, yawning, Hiroki stretched, got up, and quietly opened the bedroom door. Peering out, he saw Nowaki was sitting at their dining room table with his back to him.

The younger man wore only his pajama bottoms and Hiroki found himself transfixed by Nowaki's wonderful physique.

How he loved those broad shoulders.

Hiroki blushed thinking about the amount of time he'd spent with his legs draped over them the last two days. Looking down, an automatic response to his embarrassment, he realized he was wearing the top of Nowaki's pajamas and nothing else.

_How the hell did that happen?_

He clearly remembered both of them going to bed in their own gear. Hiroki was suddenly curious if there had ever been a medical study done to determine if too much sex could cause short-term memory loss.

Setting his consternation to the side, Hiroki's interest in finding out what was holding Nowaki's attention so intensely overtook him. Gliding silently up behind, he saw Nowaki was reading something, something he obviously found very engrossing.

Hiroki wondered what it might be.

_A new medical text or journal perhaps?_

A small swell of pride welled within in Hiroki at how hard his partner worked to keep on top of the latest medical trends.

Or maybe it was one of those ridiculous shoujo manga that Nowaki liked to read: the ones he kept secreted in a box in the closet, hidden. Nowaki didn't know that sometimes during lonely nights while he was at work, if Hiroki wasn't in the mood to reread the love letters Nowaki had written him while he was in America, he would pull these manga out and read them too as a way of being close to his big dork.

If it was the shoujo, Hiroki thought, this could provide a wonderful opportunity for him to do some serious teasing.

This prospect had him almost smiling, that was, until he peeked over his lover's inky head and saw what Nowaki really was looking at.

It actually took Hiroki a moment to process what he was seeing. Once he realized what the object of Nowaki's careful contemplation was, however, his eyes narrowed as a fierce scowl furrowed his brow.

Hiroki took a step back, crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his voice casual.

"Good Morning, Nowaki."

Nowaki shot up as if he'd just been poked with a cattle prod.

Hiroki was glad he’d had the sense to step away before speaking, as Nowaki knocked his chair completely over in his hurry to stand up. The cosplay catalog he'd been studying fluttered like a wounded bird to the floor beside his feet.

"Uhh, Hiro-san…" Nowaki rubbed his shaggy, black head. "What are you doing up already? I've only tried to wake you up…"

"Ten times so far, yeah I know."

Hiroki looked at Nowaki the same way he did his students when they were engaged in forbidden activities, like daring to talk or text in class. He was pleased to find that this expression had the same effect on his overgrown lover as it did his pupils: Nowaki stood now frozen in terror.

"So, what were you reading there, Nowaki?" Hiroki bent down to pick up the perverted periodical.

"Ummm, Hiro-san, you really don't need to look at that. Uhhh, it's nothing really." Nowaki stuttered a bit as he reached forward and tried to snatch the magazine out of Hiroki's hands, but the professor was too quick for him.

Hiroki, flipped through the pages, nonchalantly as he began walking into the kitchen toward the cupboard where they put the trash and recycling. He managed to keep his calm until he noticed that his giant had gone to the trouble of circling certain items.

"What in the hell is this, Nowaki?"

Nowaki remained still; his head hung down in what Hiroki hoped was an attitude of shame.

"Nothing, Hiro-san."

Even as Nowaki said this, Hiroki noticed to his dismay there was one part of his lover that did not seem ashamed at all. In fact, it was raised up at the moment, quite proudly, tenting his pajama bottoms.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look like nothing to me!" Hiroki waved his hand between the offending magazine and Nowaki's offending member. "What is it with you and costumes?"

Nowaki looked at him sheepishly.

"I don't know, Hiro-san. I just like thinking about you in different ways, I guess. Imagining you in a costume just makes you seem so sexy."

Seeing his lover’s eyes narrow even further, Nowaki quickly added, "Not that you aren't sexy all the time exactly the way you are, Hiro-san."

"Can it, pervert!" Hiroki barked. This morning he was impervious to Nowaki's flattery.

_Well, almost._

He blushed and dropped the catalog in the trash. "No more costumes."

Nowaki looked him like he'd had just told him he had decided to go out and murder a hundred kittens.

"Seriously, Nowaki."

"But I thought you had fun the last time we played, Hiro-san."

Hiroki thought he had reached the extent of his ability to blush, but apparently not. He felt a new wave of heat roll over him as he recalled their last "play date." They had romped so hard that the costume had been destroyed and he couldn't sit properly for days afterwards.

"I did," he admitted. Then realizing he was being swayed, Hiroki snapped out of it. "Nowaki, are you unhappy with our sex life?"

Nowaki looked shocked. "No, Hiro-san, of course not, except…" He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I wish we could do it more often."

"What are you talking about, dumb-ass!" Hiroki sputtered, "We have sex almost every night, _or day_ we have any real time together."

"Yes, Hiro-san but usually only once."

"Well, don't we make up for that on the weekends? Look at the last two days.” Hiroki was indignant. “How much do you expect me to take and still be mobile?"

Now it was Nowaki who blushed. "Well, Hiro-san, you could always…"

Hiroki was shocked when he realized what Nowaki was alluding to. "Nowaki, are you asking me to...?"

"You're always so shy, Hiro-san. You should be more confident. You really have no need to feel…"

The earnestness in Nowaki's voice was painful. Hiroki’s brow took on a new furrow; he did not like where this conversation was heading.

Nowaki stopped himself from saying anything further. He sensed Hiro-san's discomfort and wondered if he hadn't already said too much. Inwardly he sighed; he knew he needed to redirect the conversation before Hiro-san got too upset.

He decided to go with an old standard.

"Hiro-san, can we get a puppy?"

"What?" Hiroki was flummoxed by the sudden shift. "No, you cannot get a puppy, you giant goof! We've been over this a million times!

Nowaki hung his head as though defeated, but beneath the veil of his shaggy bangs he allowed himself a sly smile.

"Go take your shower, Nowaki, and I'll fix breakfast. It's my turn anyway." Hiroki waved him and all his crazy requests away.

"Or we could skip breakfast and you could join me, Hiro-san." Nowaki's sly smile had crept from the inside out. His blue eyes beckoned enticingly from beneath his bangs.

"No, horndog! I have to meet Miyagi early to go over some thesis proposals. So you better take care of yourself or make sure that shower is freezing. I want to see that dragon sleeping by the time you come back out for breakfast."

Hiroki stopped cold, shocked to hear his alter ego, Kami's, nickname for Nowaki's cock come out of his mouth. Nowaki caught it too and his whole body suddenly seemed to glow.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiroki growled. "Go!"

Nowaki sighed, slumped, and dimmed, but he obediently headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Hiroki shook his head. He knew Nowaki had thrown out the puppy question as a diversion, and to be honest, he had been glad for it. He frowned, thinking about Nowaki's first request.

After all, it wasn't as if Nowaki really ever asked him for anything, outside of that stupid puppy. His partner always just seemed grateful to accept whatever was offered. And while Nowaki could be annoying at times, he really was always so good about making sure that “his Hiro-san” was satisfied.

Hiroki felt a slight flush of shame knowing this generosity was not always equally returned.

_Still…_

Opening the cupboard under the sink, Hiroki glanced down at the glossy pages winking at him from inside the bin. He started, when he heard Nowaki move from their bedroom where he had picked up his clothes into the bath.

Once he heard the bathroom door close and the water begin running, Hiroki sighed with relief and set about making breakfast, but not before Kami rose up, grabbed the catalog out of the trash, and stuck it in Hiroki's school bag.


	2. Costume

Hiroki sat in his office at the University waiting for Miyagi to get there. Ever since the senior professor's young boy-toy had moved in with him, Miyagi was not as prompt with his morning arrivals to their office as he previously had been.

Hiroki was trying very hard to focus on the stack of papers in front of him as he waited, but his conversation with Nowaki that morning kept returning to him.

 _Is that really what Nowaki wants? For me to top him more often?_ He turned the question over and over in his mind.

Now, Hiroki had no problem sucking Nowaki's cock. In fact, he really enjoyed it. And though he would never admit it, he was proud of his _oral skills_ , including those that extended well-beyond lecturing.

_But the other…_

_It's not like I haven't ever topped Nowaki…_ Hiroki felt himself blush deeply at the thought.

So, okay, usually when it happened he had been drinking a bit: alcohol had a way of making one brave. And wasn't that part of what Nowaki had been admonishing him about that morning? Confidence?

Hiroki sighed. Maybe there was a way he could find to grant Nowaki's request that that wouldn't involve a debilitating hangover the next morning.

His eyes drifted down to the school bag sitting on the floor next to his feet.

 _Come on,_ Kami teased in the back of his mind. _It's only a little magazine... What can it hurt to take a closer look?_

Hiroki got up and crossed the floor to make sure the office door was locked.

"At least I'm smarter than Miyagi and Takatsuki in that regard," he snorted. He sat back down at the desk, shot a guilty glance around the office, and took the cosplay catalog out of his bag.

Hiroki flipped through the pages slowly.

Reading with intention was a skill he had honed to a fine art over the course of his career in literature. So now this was an automatic response, whether he was analyzing a five hundred year-old scroll or the ingredient label on a cereal box. The catalog was no exception and he paid special attention to anything that his lovely dumb-ass doctor had circled.

 _What kinds of weirdos wear this stuff?_ Hiroki asked himself, as he mentally checked off Nowaki's selections.

No, he had no desire, to dress up as someone from "Sailor Moon."

He thought the "Bleach" costumes looked rather dignified until Kami spoke up and accused him of being stodgy.

 _Fine_ , Hiroki finally conceded. _You're so gung ho, you pick!_

His alter ego was delighted and immediately set to work. Maybe an established character wasn't the way to go. Maybe the best thing to do would be to get something a bit more generic where they could develop their own narrative. That certainly had worked well the last time.

For Hiroki, now, it was a bit like looking over someone's shoulder, watching Kami cruise the catalog. _Hmmm. The Lolitas are a bit too much like the maid's costume from last time._

 _No cat suits,_ Kami thought, because while he didn't mind wearing feminine attire, he did not wish to don something so closely associated with "pussy."

Hiroki was shocked by Kami's vulgarity, but this didn't dampen his alter-ego's enthusiasm at all.

Kami got very excited at the school girl uniforms, but Hiroki protested. Although he did get a sudden mental picture of his giant in the kind the boys wore: white socks clinging to Nowaki's long muscular legs; the crisp shorts highlighting his hot ass; white dress shirt, open at the collar despite the necktie, and the blazer on those broad shoulders.

 _Maybe, Kusama's costume fetish is not so crazy…_ Kami whispered.

Hiroki squirmed in his chair, suddenly realizing to his mortification, he'd gotten hard. "Shut up and make a decision, dumb-ass!" He cursed at… well, at himself. They needed to make a choice so he could get to the bathroom and "compose" himself before Miyagi arrived, because, unlike his senior professor, Hiroki did have a policy against masturbating in their shared office space.

He shuddered, remembering the last time he'd walked in on Miyagi having cell sex with his Takatsuki brat on their lunch hour.

Then _**it** _ appeared.

It hovered on the page like a most lovely mirage. Hiroki noted that unlike most things, this item had been circled twice.

 _It's perfect_ , Kami agreed looking at the crisp lines of the pure white nurse's costume. Even better it came with white thigh-high stockings and a charming peaked cap.

Hiroki brought out his laptop and logged in to the catalog's website. There was no way he was going to complete this transaction using one of the University computers. He went to the site, set up his account, and was about to hit purchase, when Kami, who'd been privy to Hiroki's Nowaki-chan schoolboy dream, made another suggestion.

It made Hiroki nervous, but with Kami bolstering him, he added a few more items to his list, cheeks burning beneath the heat of his blush. Finally, he hit " _send_."

Just in time too, because no sooner had he closed his computer, than he heard Miyagi's key in the door.

Hiroki set his laptop to the side and painted on a ridiculous grin to greet the other professor, worried that Miyagi would get suspicious about the locked door.

Fortunately, Miyagi was not at all concerned with his anxious junior and gave no thought to the locked door: his mind was still fogged from his morning's excesses. But had he seen Hiroki smiling… Well, that would have certainly made Miyagi suspicious, if not also terrified.

Hiroki lost his grin as Miyagi walked towards him, offering his usual three syllable mutilation of the honorable Kamijou name followed by his diabetic endearments. "Kam-i-jou, my sweet honey, I hope that Kusamaleft you at least a little energy for going over those thesis drafts this morning."

To his horror, Hiroki suddenly realized that he hadn't put the catalog away and it was sitting out quite visibly on his desk. He scowled and quickly stuck it in the middle of a large stack of files he needed to go through.

Blessedly for Hiroki, rather than latching on to him, Miyagi went straight to his desk in search of a cigarette. Shinobu had taken to confiscating them at home, trying to break him of the habit, and he had smoked the last in the pack he kept in his car twenty minutes ago on his way to the University.

"Ummm. Give me five minutes, Professor Miyagi," Hiroki rose rather carefully from his desk and pulled on his sports coat, gathering it in the front. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Kamijou." Miyagi was now cheerfully polluting their office, while simultaneously already checking his phone to see if his lovely Shinobu had sent him any texts/sexts yet, as they had been apart for an hour already. He looked up just long enough to glance at his colleague as Hiroki made his way to the door.

"Oi, Kamijou," Miyagi counseled. "You'd better ask that giant of yours to ease up on you. You're looking stiffer than usual today."

"You don't know the half of it, Professor," Hiroki half-muttered under his breath as he quickly slipped out the door to head to the men's room.

* * *

 

Just as soon as he'd finished "composing" himself, Hiroki called Akihiko to let his friend know that he had ordered a surprise for Nowaki and didn't want it coming to their home. Calling the author had seemed the best option. Hiroki certainly couldn't have it sent to the University, and having it arrive at their apartment, where Nowaki might intercept it, was just as bad.

After a moment, it became clear Akihiko had obviously answered the phone while he had his mouth full of something.

"Look, Akihiko, I'm sorry to bother you at breakfast. I can call back later."

"No need, please continue. Tell me about this surprise, Hiroki," Akihiko mumbled.

Hiroki made up some lame story to give his old friend, but was rather distracted by the noises Akihiko was making. _Doesn't the idiot know it's rude to eat while on the phone?_

He was about three sentences into his lie when he heard the obviously muffled moans of Akihiko's "boarder" and his lit student, Takahashi Misaki.

Misaki managed to slip his mouth out from under Akihiko's hand at the same time Hiroki realized what was going on. And Akihiko, the silver-haired, sex addict was treated to hearing himself called "Pervert!" in stereo as the two men yelled at him in unison.

"I'm calling you later, Akihiko. You deviant!" Hiroki shouted. "Oh and by the way, Takahashi's in my Intro class first period, so you better not make him fucking late!"

As he was hanging up he heard Misaki gasp weakly, "Thank you, Professor Kamijou…" The rest of whatever the boy had been planning to say was drown out in a pleasure-filled groan.

 _No wonder Takahashi is such a bad student,_ Hiroki thought as he snapped his phone shut. He almost felt sorry for him.

* * *

 

Three weeks passed by after Hiroki had placed his order and, until Akihiko had called him yesterday to tell him his package had arrived, he had all but forgotten his impulsive purchase. Meanwhile, Nowaki, in his sweet Nowaki way, had restrained himself from bringing the matter up again. As a result, things had basically settled back down to their normal routine.

In hindsight, it was probably not a good decision to have had the package shipped to Akihiko's.

Hearing Akihiko's smug purr on the other end of his cell had caused Hiroki to relive the embarrassment of that awkward morning's events all over again. To make matters worse, he had been forced to promise Akihiko a scenario for his next BL novel to keep the authorial busybody from opening his package.

Now that his order had come in, however, Hiroki was also faced with the troubling decision of whether or not he should disrupt his and Nowaki's returned "status quo."

He contemplated this behind closed lids as he lay in bed, listening to Nowaki puttering around in the kitchen making breakfast. He continued to lie there, feigning sleep until the fifteenth time Nowaki tried to wake him. Then, resolved, Hiroki quietly got up, grabbed his clothes, ducked into the bathroom, and quickly pulled himself together.

He still wasn't sure if he could do it: Kami's plan was so bold. Then he thought about his sweet, long-suffering giant and everything he put him through. Hiroki knew it was time to "sac up," as they say.

Since he had the day off, he had plenty of time to go pick his items up and make things ready for his and Nowaki's "play date" that evening.

Nowaki was shocked to see his beloved dressed and ready for the world so early on his day off. "Hiro-san, I'm making breakfast," he said, offering a sweet smile. His grin quickly faded, however, when he saw Hiroki making a beeline for the door.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki turned down the burner and followed Hiroki to the entry. "Don't you want to eat with me before I have to go to work?"

Hiroki knew by the expression on his giant's face the younger man already knew his answer.

"I'll pick something up while I'm out." He grumbled "I have a whole bunch of errands to run this morning. Do you have to be at the hospital after your other job?"

"You know I do, Hiro-san." Nowaki sighed. He should have known better: Hiro-san had been grading when he'd relayed this information. "I told you last night I have the early shift after work today.

"But Tsumori texted me this morning and asked me if I would cover his late shift too."

Hiroki suddenly stopped in the midst of pulling on his shoes. "And what did you tell him?" His eyes narrowed as he looked up.

Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck and tried very hard not to appear hopeful. "I haven't answered yet. I didn't know what your plans were for the evening."

"Good," Hiroki growled. "Tell him to fuck off! And be sure that you come straight home after your shift."

If that answer didn't stun Nowaki, his lover's next action certainly did. Blushing madly, Hiroki, straightened, pulled him down by his shirt collar, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Then he released him.

"Here, Nowaki, take this." Hiroki quickly slipped something into his young doctor's large hand and closed Nowaki's fingers around it before bolting out the door.

"Tonight. Don't be late!" He shouted over his shoulder as he fled, face beet red.

Once he'd regained his ability to move, Nowaki looked down and slowly uncurled his fingers. When he saw what Hiro-san had given him, his big heart skipped a beat. There in his palm lay a panda barrette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the significance of the panda barrette, I suggest you check out my story "The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus." 
> 
> Regarding costumes: "You don't have to think to hard for the perfect birthday present for your uke- just do him eight times in a row. On the other hand, the only acceptable present for you is your uke wearing an apron and nothing else." From The Seme Handbook by Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Conflicts

Hiroki arrived at Akihiko's condo just in time to all but collide with Misaki who was hurrying out, late for his classes. The poor college student was in the midst of trying to zip up his fly on his way out the door, only to find his feared literature professor standing there.

"Ah, Professor Kamijou…" Misaki started to launch into some flustered explanation, but Hiroki just shook his head and said:

"I know, Takahashi… he's a pervert."

At this the youth simultaneously let out a sigh of relief and blushed furiously. Misaki nodded hitched up his backpack and rushed out the door.

"Takahashi, your shirt is on inside out!" Hiroki called after Misaki. He heard the boy exclaim something like "Stupid horny rabbit!" as Misaki started pulling his shirt off in the hall on his way to the elevator.

When Hiroki turned back towards the apartment, he was a bit shocked to see Akihiko standing in the doorway. His friend had apparently witnessed at least part of his and Misaki's exchange, for while his face held its usual cool expression, Akihiko's eyes were lit with a self-satisfied amusement.

"How do you make him look like _that_ and you stay looking like this? Hiroki asked gesturing from the hallway back to Akihiko. The man was dressed impeccably in his usual refined attire. Before Akihiko could offer any explanation, Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

Hiroki felt himself blushing as he looked at his smugly grinning silver-haired friend. "You have my package, Akihiko?"

"Well good morning to you too, Hiroki," Akihiko said with far too much aplomb for Hiroki's comfort. "Don't you want to come in?"

"No, I don't want to come in," Hiroki could feel the red intensifying in his cheeks: Akihiko was being entirely too cheerful.

"I just want to get my box and get home." He added, trying to throw the other of balance, "I have a schedule to maintain, Akihiko. Unlike some people I know, who seem to think that the world will adjust to suit their timeline."

The problem with Akihiko was that while lateness might bother most people, he, in all honesty, just didn't care. So rather than feel any shame at his friend's jab, Akihiko merely continued to stare and countered, his voice purposely bland:

"I wouldn't be so brusque if I were you, Hiroki. Not if I truly wanted my box of costumes."

"Costumes?" Hiroki blanched. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "What in the hell makes you think it's costumes, Akihiko?" Hiroki was sure his cheeks were so red they must look like they were bleeding.

"Well, perhaps it could be that since you used this address for your purchase, I have now started receiving their catalogs in the post," Akihiko purred, though his eyes narrowed.

"You should stop by next week. I am sure Misaki will want to personally thank you for the new 'Lolita' look he'll be wearing tomorrow night."

"Honestly, Hiroki," Akihiko began searching his pockets for a cigarette. "How did you ever allow that giant of yours to corrupt you this much?"

"I'll have you know, Akihiko, that this is entirely my doing!" Hiroki retorted angrily before he realized what he was admitting to.

Akihiko reached around behind him and grabbed the package. He would have liked to have teased Hiroki more, but he had just noticed Aikawa stepping out of the elevator. He handed the box to the professor and snorted.

"Yeah, right, Hiroki, this is your idea. The next thing you'll be telling me is that you plan to top Kusama too.

"Regardless, remember, you owe me some Junai details and I shall expect them." Akihiko closed the door quickly and locked the bolt lock before his editor burst in or his old friend decided to tear him a new one for making such a disparaging remark about his "versatility."

"I saw you, Author!" Aikawa yelled down the hall. "You better have that book done by the time I get in there!"

Hiroki, now that he had his box, set his fury at said author aside: he'd deal with Akihiko later. He nodded to Akihiko's editor nervously and then stepped quickly away, as Aikawa started pounding on the door.

"Get your poetic posterior out here, Usami! Before I have to break down the door!"

As he rapidly walked away from the continuing din, Hiroki had reflected: there were times he was grateful that he liked men... and this was one of them.

* * *

 

Hiroki's cheeks burned bright at the morning's memory, but thankfully, that embarrassing exchange was behind him and at last he was home.

All the way back from Akihiko's he had been imagining the most embarrassing scenarios. Things like the package getting caught in the door of the train and the contents coming out, or getting hit by a car and having the box burst and the costumes suddenly decorating the Tokyo streets. And yet these visions were still not nearly as mortifying as picking the things up from Akihiko's flat had been.

Unfortunately, now, a whole new world of mortification awaited him within a seemingly benign cube of a cardboard.

Hiroki looked with trepidation at his parcel and then at the clock. He still had plenty of time to make all the necessary preparations. He could almost feel Kami peeking over his shoulder as he opened the box with slightly trembling hands. He took out the first garment out, slipped it out of its protective plastic bag and held it up before him.

 _Oh it's lovely,_ Kami breathed. _Though we should iron it. It needs to look crisp._

Hiroki frowned: usually Nowaki did all the ironing. The anxiety-ridden academic pushed this thought to the side and continued to unpack his box. Hiroki laid out all the various parts on the bed. He ran his fingers through his tangled dark locks and found his dread increasing.

He knew he should try everything on to make sure it fit, before going to all the trouble of setting everything up for his "play date" with his giant.

Hiroki stripped out of his clothes. He had been able to order everything that he needed to complete the costume online. Now the only trouble was deciding where to start.

Picking up the slender white thong, he eyed it skeptically. He wasn't really all that keen on wearing one, but Kami had advised against visible panty lines. Though it looked uncomfortable, Hiroki would have to be the first to admit, it would probably not be the most painful thing he'd had between his ass cheeks… not by a long shot.

He stepped into it and was pleasantly surprised that it held him rather well and after a minute or so the sensation of wearing it was almost negligible. Then he slipped into the garter and the white thigh high stockings.

 _How in the hell do women deal with these things?_ He wondered. _You'd think people with the ability to be able to navigate such difficult operations by now would be ruling the world._ In the end he had to let Kami come out and help him.

 _What? No bra?_ His alter-ego, Kami, suddenly piped in.

"Oh, hell no!"

 _But you'd look so sweet in a padded push up! You're just no fun at all, Kamijou_ , Kami pouted.

"Please shut up and just help me get into this dress."

After some awkward maneuvering, Hiroki found himself ensconced if the white nurse's outfit. It fit his body snugly.

It was a bit tight across his shoulders and chest, but that was because he was broader there than the costume's intended wearers. He'd had a hell of a time deciding on what size to get. It did, however, accentuate his flat stomach (Hiroki was proud of his tight abs) and gave a nice curve to his ass.

After putting the peaked cap on and donning the expensive tranny shoes, Hiroki then wobbled his way over to the full length mirror (full length for him, it cut Nowaki off at the chest) and looked at himself.

 _You look amazing,_ Kami whispered.

Hiroki crossed his arms and glowered at his reflection. "I _look_ like a man in a dress."

The longer he gazed at himself more foolish Hiroki began to feel.

"There is no way in hell I am going to be able to top Nowaki looking like this." He waited for Kami's response, but his alter ego was silent. In fact it almost felt as if Kami had suddenly slipped away from him completely.

Hiroki teetered his way back over to the futon and sat down. He threw himself back and covered his face with one of his arms. _Fucking Kami, abandoning me in my hour of need._

Hiroki knew on a certain level, however, that Kami had left because he needed to do this one himself.

_But how?_

There had to be some way to work this out, some angle he wasn't looking at that would enable him to still please Nowaki and yet maintain some semblance of dignity. He turned the problem over and over in his mind, like a dog worrying a bone.

_What am I really so worried about? Nowaki loves me and will no doubt be happy with whatever I give him._

But Hiroki didn't just want his giant happy. He wanted Nowaki so blissed out that the man wouldn't be able to formulate a coherent thought.

As smart as Nowaki was, this was no easy task.

 _Besides, where is that Kamijou strength?_ _The command that enables me to possess true dominating control over my students?_

_"Possess…"_

Hiroki sat up suddenly. That was who he needed today: _not Kami but the Demon Kamijou!_

A new idea and a devilish smile seized Hiroki at the same moment. He quickly stripped out of the uniform and stuck the costume back in the box. He hid this under a bunch of things on the floor in his side of their closet.

Hiroki threw on his clothes and grabbed his bag as he headed out the door. The Demon Kamijou knew just what he needed.

* * *

 

Nowaki was relieved it was a light day at the hospital, because try as he might, he had hardly managed to stay focused.

Ever since Hiro-san had put that panda barrette in his hand, his mind had been in a complete tangle. It wasn't as if Hiro-san never initiated things, but the barrettes had a special significance for them. Nowaki was very hard pressed to keep his mind in check and not running away with wild imaginings.

There were all kinds of possibilities Nowaki entertained, from baths to full body massages. _Maybe Hiro-san in another costume…?_ Although after that disaster with the catalog, Nowaki thought sadly that the possibility of this was incredibly remote.

The young Doctor all but sprinted to the physician's locker room after his shift. He'd showered there and made as sure as he could, that he was presentable for any eventuality, but nothing could have prepared him for the scene he encountered when he walked in through the door of their apartment.

Nowaki was stunned into silence. Then finally, seeing the setup and his lover… like that…

"Fuck Me…" Nowaki breathed in wonder…

"That just exactly what I intend to do," came a rough growly voice, as Nowaki felt his head pulled down and his mouth captured in a crushing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Semes will hardly ever have sex completely naked. That's an uke thing." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations. (Referring to the incident with Misaki in the hallway and Hiroki subsequent comment to Akihiko.)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Conditions

It shocked Nowaki when Hiroki's tongue pushed adamantly into his mouth. This was nothing like his Hiro-san's usual tentative lingual forays when his shy professor initiated.

Though he was reluctant to lose the vision that had greeted him, Nowaki closed his eyes and allowed Hiroki to kiss him deeply. As soon as he submitted, the next instant, Hiroki was pulling his jacket down off of his shoulders. Once his arms were free, Nowaki raised his hands to take his lover's face between his hands.

Nowaki was even more surprised than he had previously been, when he felt his wrists grasped and his arms forcibly brought down to his sides. He opened his eyes and looked down with a befuddled expression.

"Hiro-san?"

"No hands, Nowaki," Hiroki growled, looking directly into Nowaki's dark eyes and blushing only slightly. "That's the first rule of tonight's game... _If_ you want to play."

"No hands at all, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed. The idea of being close to his partner and not being able to handle him was completely foreign.

The reason Hiroki had made this rule was because in truth, Nowaki's hands made him crazy. Even a single stroke by one of the man's fingers made the his flesh burn and he knew if Nowaki touched him there was no way he would be able to ever make it through the scenarios he had planned.

"No hands. You touch… Game over." Hiroki stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nowaki took in the image of his scowling lover and the scene that his Hiro-san had created and a delicious shiver coursed down his spine.

"O- Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki's usually calm voice sounded just the slightest bit shaky.

But how could he not feel unnerved? Hiro-san had set an amazing stage.

Though the light was slightly dimmer than one would normally find, Hiroki had created a skillful medical examination room where they usually dined. He had hung curtains from hooks he'd affixed to the ceiling. He had also pulled the single futon out of Nowaki's old room and had set this atop their dining room table. Added just a bit of disinfectant spray to give their apartment a light, but decidedly medicinal smell.

And then of course there was Hiro-san himself.

Nowaki's gaze drifted over the man before him. His lover was dressed in the most amazing nurse's costume. Seeing Hiro-san's lean form in an outfit he encountered every day at work was incredibly disconcerting and excruciatingly hot.

If it had been Nowaki's hands rather than his eyes, Hiroki would have been mauled in an instant.

While it was true Nowaki only had eyes for Hiro-san, that didn't make him oblivious And although he would never have cheated on his partner, it wasn't as if he hadn't ever noticed a particularly well-fit uniform on the men he worked with from time to time during his shifts.

However, in this instant, seeing Hiroki sporting the same uniform worn by all the male nurses at his hospital, Nowaki knew he would never be noticing this again, because he suddenly couldn't imagine anyone ever filling out such attire better.

The scrubs his lover had donned were a smoky green that set off the subtle red tones in his hair, his amazing eye color too. The "V" neck cut of the crisp cotton garment gave a glimpse of Hiroki's prominent collarbones and offered the subtlest tease of smooth, well defined chest.

Nowaki immediately wanted to run his long fingers around the neck of the top Hiro-san was wearing, to feel, simultaneously, the texture of both the scrubs and his lover's skin. But the look on Hiroki's face let him know he meant business tonight.

So, instead, Nowaki nervously balled his long fingers into fists. Judging by how hard he was becoming already, it looked like this evening was going to be even harder.

There was more to Nowaki's arousal, however, than just the scrubs, because on top of this, Hiro-san had donned a white physician's smock. He had a stethoscope around his neck too, and even a little nametag that read: _Demon P.A_.

Nowaki's eye's widened when he read this. He been rather hoping to have Kami to greet him at the door. This "Demon" on the other hand, was obviously a completely different creature.

The only thing that prevented Hiroki from completely looking the part of medical sex-monster, was the fact that beneath the hem of his only just slightly overlong pants his feet were visibly bare. This in itself was enough to make Nowaki's breath catch, as he was a bit of a foot man and as far as he was concerned, Hiro-san had the most beautiful feet.

The Demon's eyes had followed his gaze down. He smirked and wiggled his toes, acknowledging his purposeful decision to go bare.

Nowaki swallowed hard.

"Uh, Hiro-san…" 

Hiroki ignored the plea expressed in the way Nowaki said his name, his normally light voice husky with lust. Instead, he stepped up to his lover so that in a moment they were standing only inches apart.

Having Hiro-san so close and not being able to touch him was torture. Nowaki was already visibly shaking. It was taking all his will not to pounce on Hiro-san and fuck him into the ground at this point.

The Demon, however, had no mercy. "Can you read what this says, Dr. Kusama?" Hiroki held his nametag up.

Nowaki wasn't sure he could speak until it became clear that Hiroki was not going to do anything until he answered.

"It says… uh … Demon, Physician's Assistant," he whispered.

"Yes, that's what it says." Hiroki motioned for him to lean down just a bit.

Nowaki's heart kicked into high gear as he complied.

Moving in until their lips were almost touching, just when Nowaki could all but taste the coming kiss, Hiroki moved his soft lips up to his ear instead.

"What that means, Dr. Kusama…" The Demon's hot breath tickled Nowaki's ear and warmed the flesh of his neck. "Is that I am here to assist the Physician in _any_ way I can."

Hiroki paused and then exhaled, sending an extra puff of air out to tickle Nowaki's ear. "And tonight that Physician would be...?"

"Me?" God Nowaki hoped so; his cock was already desperately throbbing.

 

A silky mouth engulfed the lobe of Nowaki's ear and he gasped when he felt it pulled with a tender nip. "Yes, that's right, Dr. Kusama. You."

Another teasing bite followed just slightly lower on the sensitive skin of his neck. Nowaki groaned when he felt  hands encircle his wrists again. Hiro-san had known, even before Nowaki did, that he had been about to raise his hands to touch the Demon.

Hiroki held his arms down firmly. He brought his mouth back up to Nowaki's ear, "I understand that doctors make the worst patients." His voice dropped lower, becoming the most sultry growl. "Shall we find out if that's true, Dr. Kusama?"

"Yes… Please…" Nowaki faltered.

"Call me Demon, Dr. Kusama."

"Yes… Please… Demon."

At the desperate plea in his lover's voice, Hiroki dropped Nowaki's hands and grabbed a clipboard off the low table that sat in their entry.

"Well then," he began, sounding very pleased, as he moved into the other room.

"Why don't we start with your physical?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's perfectly normal to be able to pin a grown man to the wall only using one hand to grip his wrists." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the kudos!


	5. Closer

As if in a trance, Nowaki trailed after Hiroki  and soon found himself standing next to the Demon's makeshift examining table.

"Please sit down, Dr. Kusama."

Hiroki's tone was very businesslike and Nowaki found this crisp manner incredibly exciting. He could hardly stand it; his cock was straining hard in his trousers already, wanting to get at Hiro-san. He sat himself carefully on the edge of the table, trying to focus on anything other than the deep ache pulsing in his groin. He rested his hands nervously on his thighs.

Hiroki took a pair of reading glasses from his pocket and put them on, adjusting them on his nose  he perused the clipboard he was holding.

Nowaki bit his lip. He had always thought his professor was so sexy when he wore his glasses. To be honest, he'd always wanted to fuck a spectacled Hiro-san, but somehow he'd never managed to accomplish this... So far anyway. A ribbon of hope for this possibility wound around his heart and constricted pleasurably.

Turning his mind from these thoughts and back to observing the Demon, every move Hiro-san was making was purposely slow. The tease of it was excruciating.

Hiroki peered over his glasses. "So, Dr. Kusama, what seems to be your presenting problem today?"

Nowaki licked his lips and then said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I guess it would be…my… uh… heart." It certainly felt taxed in this moment, along with a few other parts.

"Oh dear," Hiroki's brow rose in concern. "I certainly hope it hasn't been broken."

"Nuh…no," Nowaki stammered, "but it does feel bruised on occasion."

The Demon's forehead furrowed at this. "Well, that isn't good. I think we definitely should check this out."

Hiroki stepped up to Nowaki, soon standing just a foot or so away from him. "Dr. Kusama, I am going to make a suggestion before I start this examination."

"Uh…okay,"

"I suggest you put your hands down at your sides and hold on tightly to the edge of the table." Hiroki looked at Nowaki in an appraising manner. "Don't let go unless I tell you to."

"Seriously?"

"Ummmmmmm,"

Hiroki nodded his head slowly, all the while giving Nowaki a most intent look. Nowaki gulped and slowly did as he'd been advised.

Once this was done, Hiroki stepped closer so he was standing just at the edge of Nowaki's knees. "Um, Dr. Kusama, I'd like to listen to your heart. I'll need you need to spread your legs so I can get a bit closer."

Nowaki complied, moving his knees apart. He was shocked at how this simple act made him suddenly feel so unexpectedly vulnerable.Hiroki started to move in and then stopped.

"A bit wider, please."

Given the his calm countenance, it was obvious the Demon knew exactly what he was doing. Nowaki spread his thighs wider apart and Hiroki stepped up between them.

Nowaki wanted to wrap his legs around Hiro-san and pull the man into him, but he resisted the temptation as painful as this was. Slowly, ignoring Nowaki's obvious arousal, Hiroki un-tucked his "patient's" shirt  and slid one of his hands smoothly up Nowaki's torso.

"You feel quite warm, Dr. Kusama..." Hiroki voice was maddeningly casual. "In fact…" his palm slid sensually over the ridged, washboard of Nowaki's abs, traveled up the center of his ribcage, and rubbed over the hard swell of firm pectorals. "In fact, I would venture to say you actually feel quite hot." There was a definite smirk on Hiroki's face when he said this.

Nowaki groaned as his lover's hand grazed over the tip of one of his nipples.

"How foolish, I forgot I should be using my stethoscope."  Suddenly Hiroki withdrew his hand. Nowaki panted in frustration, hungry for his touch to return.

Hiroki finally ran his hand up his front again. Nowaki felt the cool metal disc of the stethoscope against his heated flesh. Cocking his head slightly, Hiroki listened to his thudding heart.

"Hmmmmm…" The Demon pursed his lovely lips.

Nowaki wanted so badly to crush his own against that luscious mouth. Leaning his head forward, he tried to capture a kiss. But Hiroki pulled back and broke contact just in time to avoid it. He looked at his patient with a raised brow when this failed attempt at contact stirred a growl deep in Nowaki's chest.

It made Nowaki crazy when Hiro-san seemed to completely ignore this. Instead the Demon PA took his glasses off and coolly observed: "Your heart does seem to beating abnormally fast, Doctor. I think that in light of this, a much more extensive examination is in order." Reaching under the table he emerged with a hospital gown in his hands.

Despite all his discomfort, Nowaki was immediately touched by his lover's attention to detail.

"I'd like you to put this on, but I think, given how rapidly your heart is beating, perhaps I should assist you in getting undressed. I don't want you to over exert yourself in your fragile state." After a moment's pause Hiroki added, "Just yet anyway..."

Restraint was never an area that Nowaki had excelled in. He shifted about uncomfortably where he sat. At the moment he could care less about taking off his own clothes, but he literally wanted to rip the devil out of the uniform his partner was wearing. Flexing his long fingers around the edge of the futon mattress; Nowaki gripped it until his knuckles turned white.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki was shocked to hear the undercurrent of whine in his voice.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Hiroki asked feigning ignorance.

Though his voice was mild, there was a cold edge to it and Nowaki knew that tonight he would be meeting no mercy. He was surprised to find that this in itself was actually even more of a turn on.

"If you would release the table and lift your arms please for just a moment?"

Nowaki was hesitant to oblige he was feeling so stirred. But after a moment he did so. Hiroki stepped up between his spread legs again and reached around his waist. Nowaki groaned when he felt cool, slender fingers curl under the edge of his shirt. These two hands met at the base of his spine. Hiroki then slid his hands from there around the edge of the garment, his skin grazing Nowaki's heated flesh as they traveled his around his sides.

Hiroki felt Nowaki's lean sides heaving with the thrill of this subtle touch and it pleased him immensely. He began to slowly lift Nowaki's shirt up, making sure that his hands never lost contact with skin. Even as he pulled the shirt over Nowaki's head, his skilled hands slid over shoulders and down the length of long arms.

"You can put your hands back where they were now,"

Once Nowaki had been divested of his shirt, Hiroki waited, watching Nowaki's internal conflict as he debated whether to submit or not. It was a truly delicious the sight when Nowaki's hands slowly sank back down and gripped the edge of the table again.

Hiroki stepped back in and began the same process. This time with Nowaki's pants: arms wrapping round, hands meeting in the middle, fingers curled around the waist band and slowly sliding their way around to the front.

Hands unmoving Nowaki's hips rose off the examination table to help the Demon remove his trousers, Hiroki noticed immediately how wet the man's shorts were. (Nowaki's cock had been drooling almost since the moment he walked in the door.)

The Demon almost lost his professional face when the wonder of a naked Nowaki was finally revealed: that lean chiseled physique and magnificent package of heavy balls and long, thick cock.

"Put that on so it opens in the front," Hiroki growled indicating the hospital frock.

"But that's not how it…"

"Put it on so that it opens in the front," the Demon repeated, staring Nowaki down without the slightest trace of a blush.

Nowaki did as he was told and noticed that his hands were trembling. He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take, but he was about to find out….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smexing your uke with his glasses is the ultimate goal. If the uke takes off his glasses before/while you smex him… you have failed." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Check Up

Now Nowaki had never been one to be shy about displaying his body, though it was true, generally, when he and Hiroki had sex, if someone was still wearing any article of clothing it was without a doubt going to be him. So, he had been quite surprised by the sensation of sitting completely naked on the examination table in front of an entirely clothed Hiro-san. An unexpected blush blossomed on his cheeks.

Slipping into the gown, Nowaki thought he might feel less exposed, but the way that the Demon had directed him to put it on, he found to his disquietude, that actually the exact opposite was true. Sitting there in that thin garment, with the front gaping open (Hiro-san had directed him not to fasten the ties once he'd donned the gown), somehow Nowaki felt even more naked. This realization sent an electric jolt down his spine and caused his weeping cock to perceptibly twitch.

Hiroki noticed this and he could barely restrain a smile. He was well aware, however, that he was pushing his giant right to the edge.

As he was currently enjoying thier game much more than he had originally thought he would, Hiroki decided to take preventive action so that they could continue to "play" by his rules.

"Dr. Kusama…" The Demon added a bit of extra gravel to his voice for effect. "The examination I intend to give you will also serve as a stress test too, helping me to better evaluate your condition. But it can be rather taxing; so I'd like to take a precautionary measure here."

At this point Nowaki was having difficulty understanding anything Hiro-san was saying. The only things he could truly comprehend were his excruciating hard on and just how fuckable the demonic PA's mouth looked. Because of this, it took him a moment to realize what was going on when Hiroki was suddenly beside him and something simultaneously soft and stiff encircled the wrist of one of his quaking arms.

Looking down, Nowaki was shocked to find that he wore a medical restraint: the kind usually used at the hospital for psychiatric patients. The fleece-lined leather cuff seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

It was attached to a leather lead, which was in turn, attached to the leg of the table. One slight pull and Nowaki realized that he could not raise his hand now, even if he wanted to. He stared at this dumbly for a moment, as his sexually frustrated mind finally processed the implications.

Once again, Nowaki found himself awed by the thought Hiro-san had put into this scenario, but then he knew his professor had a meticulous mind. While he had been processing this, Hiroki wasted no time, securing his other wrist as well. Looking up, Nowaki was surprised to find instead of the Demon's sharp-eyed stare, Hiroki's warm, hazel gaze studying him with an expression of concern.

"Do you need a word, Nowaki?" Hiroki growled softly, breaking character for a moment.

Nowaki almost snorted at this. In their entire relationship, all the games they had played, he'd never needed a safe word. Then, as he looked into Hiro-san's eyes, he understood too that they had never quite played this way before and Hiro-san was asking for permission to continue. Nowaki's chested fill with a pleasured heat at the joy of having such a considerate lover.

"Lemon," Nowaki breathed, taking Hiro-san's word and through this, acknowledging that in this particular moment, in a manner of speaking, the examination tables had been fully turned.

This brought just the faintest of blushes to Hiroki's cheeks, but only for an instant, as the Demon almost immediately resumed his possession. The PA stepped back in between naked thighs.

Nowaki was suddenly glad he'd been restrained, otherwise in that instant he would have been on top of Hiro-san.

Hiroki cleared his throat, "I have to warn you, this check up is going to be very thorough." 

Nowaki shuddered when Hiroki leaned in and he felt the edge of his ear being traced by the tip of the Demon's nose."Let's start with the basics: ears, eyes, nose, and throat.

"As long as I'm here ears I'm going to start with your ears." Hiroki's warm breathy whisper shocked Nowaki's auditory circuits. A gasp escaped quickly turning into moans when his partner's  nose nuzzled a lobe, only to be replaced a moment later by a hot, wet tongue.

Nowaki actually quivered as tongue transformed into lips and teeth and his earlobe was gently worried. This most gentle of biting continued down to the edge of his jaw, softly along the upper length of his neck. Nowaki began rattling against his restraints. He wanted desperately to take his lover's face in his hands and…

Hiroki licked back up his neck and nipped his way over the outline of Nowaki's jaw to the other ear where he offered it the same exquisite attention. In the midst of his soft moaning Nowaki barely registered the Demon saying: "Well, your ears seem fine, let's move along. Can I have you close your eyes please."

Once these words finally registered, Nowaki reluctantly closed his eyes. He started slightly when Hiroki's hands (which were now remarkably warm), softly gripped each side of his head, covering the spit-cooled surface of his ears. Hiroki's lips and the tip of his nose traced over Nowaki's cheek, across his dark brow.

Hiroki placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid, checking "retinal pressure," he said. Then he lowered his head and anointed Nowaki's lids with butterfly kisses. This left Nowaki almost breathless, his own style of touch was so much more forceful and direct. With his eyes closed, feeling these subtle sensations, he found himself stirred in completely new ways.

The combination of being rendered helpless, Hiro-san's confident manner and relentless teasing, the electric charge of each tender touch, all of these had already brought him surprisingly close to the brink.

Hiro-san's face moved down, but Nowaki didn't open his eyes, relishing instead, this self- imposed blindness that heightened each tactile sensation. Warm lips brushed his cheeks; he was kissed down the length of his nose. He felt Hiro-san's hands slip down and cup his jaw.

"Your glands don't appear to be swollen," Hiroki murmured then added," at least not the ones in your neck."

Nowaki could hear the slight smile in the Demon's voice. A thumb grazed his bottom lip and was almost instantly replaced by a mouth.

Nowaki's already panting lips parted more and allowed the Demon to possess him. He was alternately gently teased or fiercely crushed with kisses. Hiroki's tongue trace the underside of his upper lip then expressed its interest in the contours of the roof of his mouth.

When his own tongue joined this wordless conversation, Nowaki was shocked as the Demon changed his tactics and sucked his slick, lingual member into his own mouth caressing it with tongue and lips.

At the same time this was happening, one of Hiroki's hands left off supporting Nowaki's angular jaw. A single fine-boned finger slid down the length of Nowaki's strong neck; a knuckle brushed across his prominent collarbones, and warm palm placed on his chest. Skilled fingers soon  stroked one his nipples.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured into the mouth that held his captive.

"Demon," The medical incubus corrected, emphasizing this with a pinch to one nipple.

Nowaki panted breaking the kiss, straining against his restraints, pushing his hips and his tortured wet cock forward. "Demon..."

Hiroki moved closer. The soft, clothed surface of one of his thighs and the crisp edge of his white smock pressed against the length of Nowaki's frantic cock.

That was all it took.

Nowaki felt his agonized balls contract. He leaned his sweat-soaked brow against Hiroki's chest and shuddered as his first orgasm of their session seized him.

Until the last jerking spasm had subsided, the Demon allowed Nowaki to rest there. Then Hiroki pulled away and looked down at his now-seeded smock. Fortunately, he had foreseen that making a mess of his lover might entail getting slightly messy himself. He knew too he was not quite as practiced in the art of staying undisturbed as Nowaki, so he stepped to the side and slid the coat off. Reaching behind one of the curtains, Hiroki pulled out a fresh smock and slid into it with a satisfied smirk.

Nowaki looked up with a dazed expression on his face, his breath still coming in quick rapid gulps. Outside of wet dreams, he could never recall coming with so little actual contact to his dick. His eyes met the Demon's and an uncomfortable blush blossomed on his already flushed cheeks.

In preparation for this day, Hiroki had done quite a bit of reading. One of the texts he found on how to be a good top stated that if one couldn't make his lover come just by licking his ass, he wasn't doing his job properly.

Well… he had always been an overachiever.

The Demonic PA couldn't help but feel pleased. But rather than show this, he simply looked blandly at the delightful mess of a man sitting before him, glistening sweat-slick and still breathing hard.

"You know I needed a sample of this for our exam..."  moving back the Demon ran a finger through the milky trail cooling on Nowaki's belly.

Hiroki suggestively licked his finger while his other hand slipped down and gave a gentle squeeze to his lover's heavy balls. He watched Nowaki's eyes widen, heard his breath catch is his throat.

He responded to this with a devilish purr, "I hope you have a lot more of this stored up, Dr. Kusama. Because you're going to need it…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes… This is just the beginning…
> 
> *"Ropes materialize out of thin air. Don't worry about stashing ropes or ties around the house~ if you've got your uke under you, you can just pull a rope from sub-space to tie him up." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.
> 
> *"If you can't make your uke come just by licking his ass… you suck in bed." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasures Scanalations.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> "After sex, you always wear the pajama pants. Your uke will wear the shirt, lest he wishes to tempt you again with his perky, pink nipples." From The Seme Handbook from Dangerous Pleasure Scanlations. If you haven't read it, you definitely should.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
